


HTTYS - Timestamp #12

by orphan_account



Series: Training!Verse [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (kind of? idk what to tag this as), CBT, Cock Worship (verbal), Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Panties, Restraints, Sensation Play, Sexual Slavery, because it should be a thing, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries some new things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HTTYS - Timestamp #12

**Author's Note:**

> Because I already wrote a timestamp based on my favorite porn video, here's one based on my friend's. I haven't seen that video in ages though, I hope I got at least some of it right.
> 
> Two timestamps left after this one.
> 
> Btw, there's one mention of Dean wearing panties, in case that's not your thing.

Dean loves gags. Castiel learned that a long time ago. It’s not like he minds Dean’s obsession, he’s pretty indifferent towards it because there are good and bad sides to it. He hates how the gags make him drool uncontrollably, how Dean can talk to or laugh at him and he doesn’t have a chance to say anything. On the other hand, the inability to talk is a blessing because this way Dean can’t make him beg, at least not verbally. If there’s one thing Castiel is still reluctant to do after all this time, it’s begging.

At first Dean had used the gags for training, usually a ring gag whenever Castiel was supposed to suck on some dildos and Dean wanted easy access to his mouth. Nowadays they are just used for fun because Dean thinks Castiel looks good with them or because he wants him to stay silent as to not distract him from something. It happens quite often when they watch TV and Castiel sits in Dean’s lap while Dean casually gropes and fondles him. Castiel has a hard time staying quiet then and even though it doesn’t silence him completely, Dean still likes to use a ball gag to at least muffle the noises Castiel makes.

On the rare occasions when Dean wants to fuck his mouth instead of letting Castiel do all the work, they switch between standard ring gags and spidergags, depending on Dean’s mood. By far the most often used are penis gags and Castiel has to admit he really likes them. It probably has to do with his oral fixation and that they give him something to properly suck on. Dean likes to use them when they play and he’s not planning to use Castiel’s mouth, or just because he wants him to stay quiet. Of course, for that occasion, there’s also another sort of gag.

Castiel isn’t allowed to wear clothes and there are only two exceptions to that rule. The first are the jockstraps Dean bought for him for when he runs on the treadmill. The second are panties.

Out of the two of them, Dean is the one with the big panty fetish and Castiel knows that Dean sometimes wears them when he goes out. He never wears them during sex.

When Castiel had to put on panties for the first time they’d felt strange and he’d been extremely embarrassed. Over time he’s come to love them and the embarrassment is also gone, even though he knows he still blushes when Dean tells him how pretty he looks in them. Aside from the few times Dean brings some home from the store, they order them online and Castiel gets to choose them himself sometimes. Nearly all of his panties are blue, he chooses the color because it’s his favorite, Dean chooses it because it matches his eyes.

All in all, Castiel doesn’t get to wear panties often because as much as Dean loves them, Dean loves him even more when he’s completely naked. Today, however, Dean seems to be in a mood because when Castiel got up this morning he found pastel blue lace panties next to him on the bed.

It’s early afternoon now and he’s still wearing them as he does the dishes with Dean. The feeling of the material rubbing over his balls and ass is nice and not enough to be distracting but Castiel wishes he could feel it on his cock too. The cage creates an obscene bulge and although the panties are extra big they barely cover anything. Only when Dean activates the vibrating plug does Castiel start struggling to keep up with the work.

Once they’re finally done, Castiel is already breathing more heavily and Dean just sends him to the bedroom with instructions to wait for him there. Castiel goes, anticipation curling in his stomach.

When Dean comes into the bedroom carrying a small box, Castiel is still wondering what’s going to happen. Usually Dean either fucks him with the panties still on or he uses them as a gag and then plays with Castiel for a while. It seems like today it’s the latter because Castiel doesn’t get tied up immediately. Dean tugs the panties down, soaked with precome from all the earlier excitement, and pushes them into Castiel’s mouth before bringing out the leather cuffs.

“Technically you could keep them on for what’s going to happen but I have a feeling you’re going to be very loud later and I think this is the better solution.”

It’s enough to make Castiel nervous, if Dean gives him a warning like that, things are about to become very intense. Even if he wasn’t bound to the bed he wouldn’t try to get away but Castiel still tugs at the cuffs experimentally and it’s only then that he realizes that Dean chose the extra padded ones for when he’s really struggling. His thoughts are interrupted when Dean unlocks the cage.

“I’m going to play with your cock for a little bit and then you’ll get to come.”

Despite his nervousness, Castiel gets hard almost immediately and Dean puts a cock ring on him, then loops a length of rope around the base. He uses the rope to tug Castiel’s cock upwards into a different position so that it’s vertical, pointing towards the ceiling instead of lying flat against Castiel’s stomach. The end of the rope gets tied to the fucking machine at the foot of the bed and Dean puts the box he brought with him right next to it. Castiel cranes his head, tries to catch a glimpse of what’s in it and drops his head back on the pillow when he realizes he can’t see anything.

“Come on, Cas, you don’t want to spoil the surprise, do you? I promise you’ll like it. Maybe. Some of it. We’ll see. Let’s just get started.”

Not much happens at first. Dean takes the head of his cock in his mouth and sucks on it softly. It’s by far not enough to get Castiel off but it’s nice and he manages to relax a bit. Not long after that and he starts getting anxious again. Dean doesn’t take him deeper, doesn’t play with his nipples, ass or balls, just keeps up the gentle suckling.

Castiel makes a sound that he hopes sounds confused behind the gag and his heart skips a beat at the mischievous look Dean gives him when he pulls away from his cock.

“Haven’t figured it out yet? Don’t worry, it’ll come to you.”

With that Dean turns back to Castiel’s cock, this time he just licks the head over and over again, occasionally teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue. An idea of what’s happening is forming in Castiel’s head and he doesn’t like it one bit. If Dean really plans to touch nothing but the head of his cock then Castiel might actually die. It was fine at the beginning but they’re not even ten minutes in and it’s already becoming a bit too much with all the pleasure and sensation concentrated in this one small space. Dean seems to know that he found an answer because he pulls away again and grins.

“See, wasn’t that difficult, was it? And because you already have a vague idea of what I am about to do I’m gonna be nice and give you some details.”

He points to the box.

“In there are things I’m going to use. Since this is the first time we’re doing this I’m going to try out different things to find out what I like best. Maybe I’ll even let you have some input, depends on how well you behave.”

The first thing Dean takes out of the box is a feather and Castiel starts squirming before it even makes contact with his skin. When the touch finally comes it’s so gentle that he should barely be able to feel it but Castiel is already overly sensitive and he twists his hips, trying to get away from it. Dean chases him with the feather and keeps tickling him, though he always makes sure not to touch anything besides the head. It’s delicious torture and Castiel is absolutely helpless. He moans, giggles and whines behind the gag and the downy softness dancing across his skin is almost too much to handle. Dean completely ignores all of his complaints and just keeps touching him like that, drags the feather all over the sensitive head of Castiel’s cock and occasionally tickles the slit.

When Dean finally puts the feather away Castiel breathes a sigh of relief that quickly turns into a groan when Dean sucks on his cockhead again while pulling a paintbrush from the box. It’s a soft brush and feels similar to the feather but it’s a lot more intense due to Castiel’s increasing sensitivity. He starts tugging at his bonds more forcefully as Dean keeps drawing invisible lines on his cock with the precome he gathers with the brush. Castiel is suddenly very glad that Dean used the extra padded cuffs because he’s already struggling more than usual, and knowing Dean there’s probably more to come.

Eventually Dean seems to get bored with the brush and puts it down but doesn’t grab anything new from the box. Castiel doesn’t dare to hope that it’s over and sure enough, Dean just takes his cockhead between the thumb and forefinger of each hand and starts rubbing the underside of it with his thumbs.

What would be pleasurable any other day is actually becoming really uncomfortable now and Castiel whines behind the gag, still trying to get away. Dean has a firm grip on him though, and doesn’t let Castiel’s protests deter him from his work. He keeps rubbing relentlessly and never moves even a single millimeter away from where he’s touching Castiel, who is experiencing a sensation overload. And it’s all focused in this one tiny spot.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed when Dean reaches for the box again and this time he pulls out a toothbrush. Castiel can feel tears forming in his eyes, he doesn’t know for how much longer he can do this.

The touches are gentle but the bristles are hard, tormenting the sensitive flesh of his cock. Castiel hates the ring that’s still biting into the base of his cock although he’s not even sure if he could come anyway. He doesn’t think so, the stimulation for his cock is too little and the plug he’s wearing is too small to touch his prostate. Still, it certainly feels like he could blow at any moment.

Dean has a smile on his lips and looks completely calm which only serves to frustrate Castiel more, who is, in stark contrast to that, moaning and squirming on the bed. Not even Castiel’s muffled scream when the toothbrush rubs over his slit seems to have any effect on Dean and Castiel stops struggling, he just doesn’t have the energy anymore. He goes limp in his bonds except for the occasional twitches that are outside of his control and looks down at himself where Dean is serenely torturing the underside of his cockhead with the toothbrush. For a long time, Castiel’s sniffling is the only sound in the room.

When Dean finally discards the toothbrush he leans down to softly lap at the sore skin of Castiel’s cockhead.

“Just one more thing, okay? I know you can do it.”

Castiel wants to protest but Dean is already reaching into the box and there’s a click followed by a sound that is alarmingly similar to…ice cubes. Dean holds one up and Castiel starts struggling again, tries to get away from it even though he knows the restraints keeping him tied to the bed will prevent it. His muttered ‘nononono’ gets lost in the gag in his mouth, not that it would help him anyway.

When the ice makes contact with the head of his cock Castiel arches off the bed with a muffled scream and the chains on his cuffs rattle loudly. The coldness should feel at least a little pleasant on his sore skin but the lines of pain and pleasure blurred some time ago. Castiel can do nothing but cry and uselessly tug at his restraints while Dean makes sure that the cube stays in place right at the tip of his cock. As the ice melts Castiel is overly aware of the small drops running down his shaft. It’s the first real stimulation the rest of his cock receives and it only furthers his need to be touched properly.

There’s a second of pure fear when the ice cube has finally vanished where Castiel thinks Dean is going to use another one. Dean has his hand on the box but he shakes his head.

“I think I’ve teased you enough for today.” He takes the cockring off and grins. “I wonder if you can come like this?”

Castiel makes a sound that is half groan, half sob when Dean takes the head of his cock once again in his mouth and sucks on it. There’s no way Castiel can achieve an orgasm like this, he’s too sensitive and it hurts. At least Dean seems to take pity on him and he uses one hand to alternatively play with the plug and Castiel’s balls while the other comes up to tug at his nipples. It’s still not what Castiel really wants but at least it’s working and he can finally feel himself getting closer to his orgasm.

Dean seems to know the exact second it happens because he swallows him down to the base in the same moment Castiel throws his head back and screams. Dean keeps sucking until Castiel is completely spent and lying limply on the bed. When he eventually pulls off and licks him clean, neither of them says anything and Castiel keeps his eyes closed, enjoying the gentle treatment despite his oversensitivity. He only opens them when the touch is gone and the first thing he sees is Dean who is staring at his soft cock with a small smile on his face.

“You have a beautiful cock, you know that?”

It’s not what Castiel was expecting but it’s also not really something new. Dean has paid him compliments like that quite often, has told him that it’s the perfect length and girth to wrap your hand or lips around, how nicely it curves when erect and how perfect and pretty the pink head is. Castiel says nothing and waits for Dean to continue.

“So beautiful it’s almost a shame to keep it locked. But as gorgeous as it his hard and needy, I love it even more when it’s soft and squishy like this. It’s cute and looks so pretty when it’s locked inside the cage.”

Dean leans down to nuzzle Castiel’s soft cock and kisses it once before he slips the cage back on and finally looks up. Castiel only realizes how much his jaw hurts when Dean takes the panties out of his mouth. They’re completely wet and ripped in a few places where Castiel bit down on them. Good thing it wasn’t one of his favorite pairs. He lets out an involuntary squeak when suddenly the plug is pulled out and Dean shoves two fingers inside of him without warning.

“I’m going to fuck you now because as nice as it was to watch this, I haven’t gotten off yet. Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”

Castiel nods. “Okay.”

Not much time is wasted prepping and soon Dean pushes in, slowly thrusting his hips. Castiel is thankful that Dean avoids touching his prostate, he doesn’t know if he could take that. He lets himself be kissed over and over again and although he tries to give back as best as he can, he knows Dean doesn’t expect active participation from him right now and probably wouldn’t even complain if he fell asleep. He’s done his duty for the moment and so Castiel closes his eyes and lets Dean do all the work, his soft kisses comforting and relaxing against his skin.


End file.
